1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to candle-type illumination devices and, more particularly, to portable candle lanterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical portable candle lanterns use one candle housed inside a relatively small, candle holder assembly. Such candle lanterns are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,688,040, 4,566,065, 4,260,365, 4,186,430, and 3,867,625.
One drawback with such candle lanterns is that they produce relatively small amounts of illumination and heat. Methods used to increase illumination and heat production include increasing the size of the candle, increasing the total number of candles, and increasing the size of the viewing windows in the candle lantern.
One drawback with multiple candle lanterns is securely attaching each candle inside the lantern during use. Another drawback is keeping the candles' wicks at a constant, optimal position behind the viewing windows as the candles burn. A third drawback is providing adequate ventilation air to support combustion of multiple candles.